


Day Trip (Supersons)

by CatchyArtz, secretlyaspeedster



Category: D.C. - Fandom, Supersons, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Crushing, DC Rebirth, Damian is such a weirdo, Fluff, Gay, Jon is just a dork, M/M, Metropolis, Metropolis is actually NYC, So much fluff lol, supersons - Freeform, supersons are so great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyArtz/pseuds/CatchyArtz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyaspeedster/pseuds/secretlyaspeedster
Summary: Damian is utterly baffled that a young Jonathan who has lived in Metropolis for about 2 years now has yet to explore his own city! This calls for a day trip-- er-- training.Maybe this is his perfect opportunity to reveal his feelings for Jon..





	1. Meet Your City

**Author's Note:**

> ((I was recently in New York City for the first time and all I could thing was “ayyye this is where Metropolis is” and I just HAD to write a lil story where Dami takes Jon for a trip. Because I have a headcannon thing where Jon really hasn’t ‘explored’ Metropolis yet! So please enjoy! Just fluffy stuff!))Note: I thinnnk Jon will be around 12, and Damian will be 14 or 15. So Louis is more trusting of Damian, and she know her son is a bit older and can handle himself.

July in Metropolis. Humid, warm, sunny, and bright 

 

Just the weather that Damian despises  
But after gaining intel the young Kent doesn’t even know his own city (if he is going to fight crime, he needs to know his way around. This is good training) the current Robin decided a small day trip into the city would do them both good. So when Damian called up the younger boy just out of the blue – Jon honestly thought it was some sort of mission – the alien was certainly surprised and didn’t hesitate to ask his parents.  
They had agreed to go that Saturday, and get there around 9:30 a.m. to leave room for sightseeing, activities, lunch and snacking. (to much of Damian’s demise. He wasn’t exactly a morning person. But he was tactical.) 

The young Wayne packed a backpack filled with water bottles, energy bars, maps, his wallet, a subway card, and 2 portable chargers. He had texted Kent to bring a drawstring bag and pack necessities. Damian got up at 7 o clock, precisely. What to wear, Damian was unsure. He settled for a button up shirt and jeans, with a silver watch in his left wrist. Alfred made him some tea while he did his hair and double checked his belongings, then with a quick _‘farewell’_ he rushed to the Kent’s house.

The younger was already waiting on the front porch as Damian parked his bike. 

“Morning!” 

Jon smiled as bright as the sun, bouncing on his heels and readjusting his glasses on face. Damian wouldn’t admit it, but the big frames on the kryptonians soft face gave him a whole new aura of dorky adorableness. Jon wore a pair jeans with holes in the knees (Damian swears all of Jon’s jeans are that way..) and a graphic tee with the bat symbol displayed across his chest. har-har. Tied around his skinny waist was a grey sweatshirt, to match his grey converse. Were those new? A replacement to the bright red ones? Damian liked the red ones-

“Good morning. I’m assuming you read over the map document of Metropolis I sent you?” Damian takes off his helmet and shaking his head a bit. Jon freezes for a moment and sucks in a breath through his teeth, and Damian immediately rolls his eyes. “The one thing I asked you to do..” he chimed, tossing Jon an extra helmet. Jon, who wasn’t expecting it, yelps a bit and dives to catch it at the last second. “Hop on, Kent.” 

–--

“I wish this damned thing had a horn so I could blast these fuc-” 

“Damian look!” Jon points to the huge “Daily Planet” Building seeming actually quite small from the distance they were away from it. Maybe if these idiots would drive faster..

“We have a tour there later.” Damian meerly states, glancing over his shoulder at a beaming Jon, who almost squeaks with excitement. “This is going to be so fun..” he whispers and clutches onto Damian’s leather jacket (a gift from Todd, that he didn’t exactly hate. Todd said it always attracted the ladies, which Damian scoffed at.)

No he wasn't wearing it to impress Jon. Why would you _ever_ think that. 

But he looked good.. right?

“Our first stop is the Library, then a coffee shop within, that I have done research on. It’s very good, I hear.” He swerves into the next lane, causing a taxi cab to blare its horn. In responce, Damian let’s them know that they’re number 1 with his right hand, and Jon giggles, grabbing the elders hand, “Oh stop.”

10 minuets and lots of yelling in Arabic later, they arrive at a parking garage.  
“So, we’re walking everywhere?” Jon takes off his helmet and grabs out his glasses. Little did he know, the helmet caused his hair to go every-which-way, causing a smirk to tug at Damian's now chapped lips. Damn he forgot chapstick. 

“Well, no. I bought you a subway card, so we can take that to places too.” He takes out the card from his backpack and hands it to the pre-teen.  
“Whoah.” Damian straightens his shirt, then proceeds to walk to the elevator. Mental note; they were on level 4 of the garage.  
“Come on, let’s go.”

–--

 

“Duuude these buildings are literally so huge.”  
Jon says, grabbing out his camera and snapping an artsy looking picture of a business building next to the Library. 

“Indeed.” Damian glances at Jon who practically had he camera inches away from the boy. “Kent what are you–” 

 

**Click!**

 

Jon smiles to himself, and saves the picture, not bothering to show it to a now slightly pissed-off Robin. 

“I might strangle you if you do that again.” Jon grabs Damian’s wrist and just pulls him up the stairs leading to the Library. The teens eyes widen, but he follows willingly, only after yanking his wrist away. “I can walk by myself, Kent.”  
“Whatever,” the younger slightly smiles and holds open to door for the elder, holding out his hand to whisk him inside. 

“Tt.”

“Wow. This sure is a big library!”

“I agree..” Damian rushes to the bookcases without even dragging along a Kent. 

“Whoa wait up!”

The Wayne is almost in awe. It’s even bigger than their library back at the mansion. Granted, it is the 2nd largest library in the states. 

“Jason would die, for the second time.” Damian states glancing at Jon, who was staring at the elder expectantly, then his round head rips back into a hushed laugh. A warmth grows in Damian’s chest, and he turns back to the books. 

“This place is so huge. Where’s the coffee shop you were talkin ‘bout?” Jon starts to wander down the aisle, and Damian soon follows suit. “Hm, I assume-” he turns to a few signs hanging, and give an arrow towards a wooden stand with multiple chairs and tables. “There.” 

“Cute,” Jon grins and heads over, looking over the menu. “Ya know,” he starts, scrunching his nose and knitting his eyebrows. Damian grabs out his wallet along with his phone. “My mom never let me have coffee before.” He concludes, a small look of worry on his slightly tan face. The kryptonians sky blue eyes flick over the menu one last time before landing on the shorter Teen to his right. 

“Well, Jonny boy,” Damian smirks with his eyes and Jon starts to flush out of embarrassment. He recalls back to a night where they were texting and Jon said “my momma said” and Damian replied back a minute later with a gif of Adam Sandler from “The Waterboy” (Of course Grayson and Todd would force him to watch it. Their sene of humor sucks. He liked "Billy Madison" better anyways.) repeating “M-ma-ma-mama said” and Jon actually started to laugh to the brink of tears. “Mommy isn’t here today. Put on your big boy pants and order a damn coffee.”

“Uh okay, how about a small Carmel Frappe? Seems simple..” Jon says to the employee who gives a smile. 

“And for you, hun?” She turns to Damian who squints before stating “I’ll have your Metro Special. Medium please.” She nods, typing it into her computer thing. “Your total is $8.78. Swipe your card please. And your names?” She grabs two cups of different sizes and a sharpie. 

“Jon!” He beams, pushing up his sleeves and nudges his friend. “This is Mr Stoic, but I like to call him Damian.” He chuckles as the elder turns on his heels and scowls. “Shut up, Farmboy.” The employee giggles and nods, handing them their receipt. “Your drinks’ll be ready in a sec.” and then she trots off to the machines that make the drinks. The Robin huffs and glares up at Superboy. “You’re asking to get strangled now.” But Kent keeps a smug smirk on his face all the same. They go take a seat and Damian jumps to his phone to look up certain events going on around the city. 

“So where to next Baby Bat?” Jon rests his chin in his hand and looks at Damian over his glasses. He snarls at the nickname, but replies with a calm; “I thought the Superman statue in Hero Park would be quite appropriate.” He keeps his eyes on his phone, and then their names are called. “I got it,” Says Jon and he’s already up at the counter and he drops a handful of change into the tips jar. 

“Here ya go~” The Kryptonian places the cup so Damian could read _“Damian a.k.a Mr Stoic”_ in pretty cursive letters. His face scrunches up into an annoyed expression. “I hate you.” He simply states, sucking on his straw lightly. Jon chuckles and replies with a hushed “Glad to hear it.” 

 

–--

 

Giving Jonathan caffeine was the wrong move. If he wasn’t already hyper, boy was he now. 

“Kent, please stop walking ahead of me. You don’t even know where you are going.”

“But you aren’t walking fast enough!” He giggles and skips back to his best friend who only rolls his eyes. “Also, are we almost at the park?” Damian nods his head slightly, stoping and holding his arm out in front of the taller’s chest so he wouldn’t walk into the street. “One more block to go.”

When they arrive Jon practically sprints over to the entrance. He tugs the elder along forcefully, earning him a mouthful of curses. “Unhand me Kent!” He runs infront of Superboy and tugs at the other’s ear. “Heyyy stop!” Jon goes to lunge at Damian but slows down to look at the new Superman statue. 

He reads the words engraved in a marble slab bellow the sculpture. 

 

_"The citizens of Metrpolois thank our hero, Superman. You are our hope in the darkest hours."_

Jon’s facial expression changes into what Damian can only identify as doubt.

“Do you.. do you think I’ll ever be as good as my dad? Like.. will I ever live up to his name? ” Jons eyes never look away from the words, and Damian’s breath hitches in his throat for a moment. Then he lightly places a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“Don’t be silly Jon,” he looks at Jon’s face. Not even a teen, yet he still is very handsome. The way his raven hair swoops into his eyes, his long, dark lashes framing his light blue eyes. Said eyes look terrified at the moment. “I _am certain_ that you will. You are very strong. You.. these people will look up to you one day.” He means it too. A thin smile spreads across his lips, and Jon’s head swivels to face Damian head on.

“Y-You think?”

“I know it.” Barley audible, but with his superhearing, he heard it perfectly. He grins and a slight pink appears on his cheeks. 

“Thanks Boy Blunder.” 

 

\---

 

“Dami, take my picture”

A phone is shoved in his hands and he growls. “Just do that thing the melenials do. What’s the word they call it?”

“Uhhh. A selfie?” Jon shrugs off his drawstring bag for a moment so he can sit by the sculpted lion to get a picture. A very pretty lion, even with the roar he is frozen into making. Damian always remarks in the architecture and art his city contained. Jon knew the Robin was very much into art, and it was quite fun watching him sort of geek out over the skyscrapers and statues dispersed throughout the city. Damian cringes, and Jon snorts. “Precisely why I want a real picture. “You think I would get yelled at if I sat on it’s back?” The elder answers with a grunt, holding the phone up. 

“Damian you two look just alike!” Superboy pokes the side of he lions muzzle, scrunching up his small nose, mocking the expression made by the sculpture. _“You’re so funny.”_ An unamused Damian then gestures to a trash can. “You two look just alike!” He puts his tan hands on his (non existent) hips, spinning on one heel to walk away. “Heyyy, I was just teasing!” 

“Uh huh, whatever. Come on, we have to catch the subway.” Damian pulls out his phone while holding Jon’s over his shoulder so the boy could grab it.

“No thanks, I’m full.” The taller nudges Robin with his elbow, grinning at his absolutely fantastic comeback.

“Bye.” Damian walks off, having the most anuamused expression present across his face.  
“Aww, c'mon that was good–” A gasp is heard from the Kryptonian, and next thing he knows, he’s standing in some icecream store. 

“Metropolis ice cream is said superior to _any_ other cities, we should test that theory for ourselves,” a smug smirk curls it’s way to the edges of Damian’s lips. 

“That, I agree.” Jon slowly walks towards the glass seperating them from over a dozen ice cream flavor options, looking over each one. Ha! Dad has his own flavor.“ It was only right if he tried it – Right?

“There seems to be an absence of vanilla..” A hand is placed on the glass right in front of an empty vanilla carton. “Tt,” 

“Ohhh _what ever_ will you do?!” Jon exclaims dramatically. All that kid ever did was order the plainest thing he could have! All of these options! What a buzzkill. His favorite color might as well be beige. Jon, on the other hand, couldn’t be more extravagant. He ordered Superman and Birthday Cake flavors with M &M’s, chocolate chips, and caramel drizzle on top. All he was missing was the cherry.. *sigh*

“Moose tracks for me. No toppings.” Damian held out a $20, not accepting any change in return.  
“That is a monstrosity.” Green eyes stare harshly over Jon’s _masterpiece._

“You’re just jealous. And mad – cause you didn’t get your vanilla.” 

“Why on Earth would I be jealous of.. _that?”_ He pokes spoon into his ice cream, avoiding the chunks of Reece cups. Disgusting. Those don’t belong in icecream–

“How on Earth could you _not?”_ The pre-teen’s smirk sends a shiver down Damian’s spine. Intriguing, how that happened? He’ll re-visit that later. “But uh – don’t say you don’t like it until you’ve tried it?”

Damian responds with a snort. “Did mommy teach you that? Is that how you down your food?”  
“W-what?! No!” The boys dark eyebrows arch in surprise. “I love almost all food!” He sticks out his tounge at the Robin, then shoving a spoonful of DELICIOUSNESS into his mouth. It was true! Damian was just close minded – yet he wasn’t. He was open to many new concepts. The decendant of Ra’s Al Guhl seemed to know of soooo many cuisines that Jon couldn’t even dream of pronouncing. That was just one of the many things he admired about the elder. So young, but he know so much. It baffles him.

“Whatever– hey- HEY! Get out of my icecream!” Damian tries to slap Jon’s wandering spoon, scooping a bit and then speedily shoveling it into his mouth. Plain. But the peanut butter cups make it better. “This is good!” Jon smiles a bit, getting a stone cold glare in return. “Now try mine.” A scoff, then.

“Absolutely not.”

“Come onnn, I tried yours!”

“Something I did not ask of you.”

“You wanted me to.”

“Uh no– **MMFPH!”** Suddenly a colorful plastic spoon was in Damian’s mouth, invading with all of these flavors. Different ones, he could name all of them. He wanted to think it was disgusting, that his mouth would have a seizure if this continues for long. But he just stared wide eyed at Jon who wore a shit-eating grin. 

“Good?” He takes back it spoon and seems utterly confused as to why Damian’s heartbeat SPIKED up. Maybe he shouldn’t surprise the elder like that again?

“I– no. Disgusting. There was too much going on. Just a b-bunch of.. disgusting..ness.”  
Jon bursts out into a fit of laughs and giggles. The Wayne feels his cheeks flush in attempt to do the exact opposite. 

“Could have fooled me!” His blue eyes were closed but he could practically see the look of utter embarrasment, but opens an eye to find Damian in a state of utter. Tomatoe. Was he mad? Man, Jon hopes he wasn’t too mad. He calms down a bit and returns to his icecream in silence, and Jon shoves another dose of icecream in. 

**coderedcoderedCODEFREAKINGRED was that an indirect kiss?**

“Come on Kent. We probably already missed the subway.” Damian mumbles, still quite a mess, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY: SO my and a friend here are going to start collating on this work when she gets back from vacation! So sorry for the wait! I had stuff written out but I feel like it needed more energy and life to it! So expect a new chapter within this month! Thank y'all for waiting and for the kudos and comments!


	2. Glass Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this was fun to write, if I do say so myself. Mega fluff for this chapter :3 Also WOW didn't think it would get this many kudos and hits :0 thank y'all so much! Enjoy this chapter!!

Sometimes Damian got very tired of Jon's whining and complaining, and his retorts were only to quiet Jon down, and maybe keep a headache from forming.. but still, they would always seem to find themselves bickering back and forth over the most trivial things. They always had, it was just a constant in their relationship. It probably always will be. 

This time they were arguing about modes of transportation; Damian thought walking was the prime option, seeing the streets were flooded with pissy middle-aged adults who only seemed to know how to smash their car horn and shout _very_ unkind words out their windows.

"Jonathan, taking a bus would do us no good. Not to mention how unsanitary and stuffy those vehicles are." Sighing sharply, the young Wayne grabs the younger boy's arm and directs him away from the swarm of people that were just _STANDING_ in the middle of the walkway. Imbeciles.

"Oh, lighten up. Buses are fun! Don't you like seeing all the different people going to different places? Plus, it'd be way faster than walking in these crowded streets."  
Jon didn't understand why Damian was always so insistent on doing things his way. If he'd just learn to step out of his comfort zone every so often he'd probably find a lot more happiness. It seemed Batman's solemn, drippy attitude had infected Damian, and as always Jon was there to help. Or at least _try_ to help. "The sun is hot and I'm not sure where you want to go but it'll probably be a long walk."

A grunt is heard from the teen as he rolls his green eyes. "Busses are anything _but_ fun, Kent. You think walking will take a while? Just look at the idiots on the road." Letting go of Jon's wrist, he starts gesturing wildly with his hands, something he does often when he talks. "A huge bus won't get past all of the cars," he says in almost a mocking tone, but is just more-so exasperated. 

After pondering their options-and riding the bus was _not_ one of them-he hums and falls back behind Kent, grabbing him by the shoulders to direct him to a more secluded area where they wouldn't get trampled by the pedestrians. "Hold on," he whispers mostly just to himself and shrugs his backpack off to get to the front zipper and pulls out 2 subway cards.

Jon frowns as Damian fishes out familiar patterned subway cards."Oh c'mon, Dami! A subway? They're so smelly and dark... I guess it's your kind'a place, huh bat boy?" Jon snickers, nudging the elder teasingly.

He scowls, eyeing the somewhat bony elbow at his shoulder in annoyance and yet he wasn't exactly annoyed. "Are you calling me smelly, Farm Boy?" The scowl is replaced with a slight smirk and he lifts his chin, remembering a time he had went over to the Kent's a year or so ago. Jon had been helping in the chicken pen, Damian patiently waiting outside at a respective distance until he heard a shriek and a feather covered Jon appeared, chicken poop smeared over his plaid shirt. Damian busted out laughing, and recalls a very, very upset Kryptonian chasing him with a chicken in his left hand swearing revenge.

"So what if I am?" Jon says, retracting his arm but still grinning down at his partner-in-crime. He knew it infuriated Damian whenever he pointed out their height difference, so he leans forward to increase the effect.

A slight huff exits Damian's nose, the elder noticing how Jon 'slyly' used his height to 'intimidate' the Robin. _As if,_ he thought once again rolling his eyes. The Wayne feels a slight heat start to slip it's way into his cheeks but he automatically vetoes that action and clenches his jaw. Raising a tan index finger, he pokes the younger in the center of his forehead and pushes him back, separating them.

"You won't be saying 'so what' when I have you in a headlock."

"As if you could get me in a headlock- much less keep me there."

"We're in public," he squints his eyes. "And you _know_ I could, Jonny." Damian puts his hands on his hips after handing a subway card to Jon. "So you could either go ride the bus by yourself, or ride the subway with me. I'm fine with either,"

Jon purses his lips, considering his options. He could either throw away his pride by going with Damian, or ride the bus by himself and be bored. Jon feels frustration well up in his gut and sighs when he realizes how much he wants to stay with Damian. He lets his shoulders fall, defeated.  
"Alright, fine. We can take the subway."

A small smile tugs at Damian's lips, satisfied with the younger's decision. "Good. Now.. I think it's this way.." he turns his shoulders towards a little out cove that had a staircase leading down below the street.

Jon follows Damian down the stairs, careful to not bump into any people running frantically up and down the entrance/exit. Once they get down, Jon is immediately lost. There's way too much noise and sound and signs to tell where to go. _I'll let Damian handle this one._

His stomach does a small flip-flop, seeing bunches of frantic employees practically shoving to get into the subway cart. _this should be fun.._ he looks over at Jon, seeing the boy felt the same as him.  
"Well.. I really want us to get as close to lower Manhattan as possible.. maybe we should take that train?" He murmurs, frantically glancing at all of the subway names and destinations.

"Whatever you think would be best," Jon says, shrugging. "I'm not the one with all the plans."

A faint voice is heard about everyone and all of the commotion: "Train for 180 Greenwich St, leaving." And Damian's eyes widen; That's the train they needed, so he quickly takes Jon by the hand, tugging him along as he weaves through the crowd of people. "Almost there, get on," he somewhat shouts, looks slightly over his shoulder.

Jon feels his heartbeat quicken as Damian takes his hand. He shakes the feeling off, however, when they manage to stumble into the train. They take the first available seat and watch the people streaming in and out of the car. 

"Uh, Damian?"

"Yes, Jon?" He looks over at the raven haired boy, and his eyes flicker down to the side of him, Jon's hand still interlocked with his, and Damian's mind sort of freezes, not knowing what to do.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jon notices their hands and hopes Damian doesn't let go.

"T-the um, 9/11 memorial," he manages, his hand feeling suddenly warm and he retracts back dropping his gaze to his shoes. "It's the highest point in the city," _What a weirdo I must look like_ he thinks while internally punching himself repeatedly.

"Okay! Sounds fun." Jon's stomach sinks as Damian lets go of his hand, but he gets over himself quickly. He wipes his now slightly sweaty hand on his pants subtly.

A few moments pass before he dares to glance up and around, and the cart and seed they are nearing a stop, but it's not their street, so Damian slumps back into to hard plastic seat somewhat bored.  
The doors open and the cart soon becomes crowded. Just their luck, two elderly looking ladies. Damian nudges Jon to stand to give the ladies their seats out of respect.

Jon stands and allows the ladies to take their seats, not bothering to hold onto one of the rails. Suddenly the train lurches and he's thrown forward with an alarmed yelp.

On instinct Damian reaches out and arm and snags Jon left sleeve, almost dramatically catching the boy. He quickly brings his other hand down to support Jon's back so he wouldn't tip.

It all happens in the blink of an eye, and before he knows it Jon is face to face with Damian. So close he can smell his earthy scent. He stops breathing for a moment, brain shutting down as he realizes the position they're in. _It's like a cheesy romance novel._

The Robin's breath hitches in his throat, but he casually lifts Jon all the way up and links their arms together pulling an annoyed expression on his face, rolling his eyes. "Clumsy, per usual.."

Jon unwillingly makes a tiny squeak sound when he finally remembers to breathe. "T-thanks," he manages weakly, subconsciously aware of their linked arms. He focuses on regulating his breathing and looking natural for the remainder of the ride.

"Mm." Is all he responds with, keeping Jon closer than normal. _Is this too weird? Is this advancing too much?_ A small sigh exits his nose and his shoulders un-tense a bit in exhaustion. He didn't exactly know where he and Jon stood _relationship_ wise. But hopefully after today, Damian hoped that would change for the better.

"Next stop, 180 Greenwhich Street." 

"Good, it's stuffy down here.." He murmurs, attempting to break the thick ice.

Jon waits until the train comes to a complete stop and the doors slide open before exiting with Damian close beside him. By now he's snapped out of his embarrassed haze and back to his usual peppy self. As they're walking, Jon can't help but steal a glance at their arms. _Damian probably means nothing by it. Unfortunately._ Jon wondered if he should tell Damian about his crush. _And ruin our perfectly good friendship?_ As much as Jon liked Damian, he couldn't risk that. _Still... I hope something good comes out of this trip._ Jon decides he doesn't like thinking about all this and decides to talk instead.

"So, we're gonna see the city from up high? You do know I could just fly us up- even higher than the memorial too."

"Perhaps," Damian replied somewhat agreeing with his point. "But, it's still not the same.. it's about the experience. I also heard the tour was very moving." He adds, not pointing out the endless hours of preparation and research Damian had done for the trip. He wanted it to mean something, not just them wandering aimlessly around. 

Everything Damian does and will ever do has and will have purpose. "Plus it's daytime. We couldn't do that now."

"Yeah, I guess," Jon agreed. _Never would've guessed the infamous Damian Wayne would think a tour could be moving._ "I'm still pretty excited! It's been fun doing normal kid things instead of fighting crime or whatever." Jon offers a bright smile to Damian, eyes sparkling.

 _Anything for your smile_ He wants to say.

 _I'm excited doing fun kid things with you_ He wants to say. 

But he doesn't, he knows that would be 'out of left field' as everyone calls it.

"Yes. But I'm still not a kid," A smirk spreads across his lips. Even though he couldn't say the things he wanted, he always gets a bubbly feeling in his stomach when _he_ can make Jon smile.

As they're conversing and walking, the very signature World Trade Center building comes into easy vision and _boy_ was that building sure tall. The reflective glass climbing all the way up to the top of the tower portrayed the blues and whites coming from the beautiful sky above it. It hardly even looked like a business building rather than a very large mirror. It really was breathtaking.

Jon makes a face Damian's response. "You are too! Just 'cause you're a teenager and I'm not doesn't mean you're not a kid," he points out. But Damian seems too captivated by something in front of them to reply, so Jon looks up and the building before him steals his breath away. "Whoa!" he gasps, eyes wide. "It's beautiful!"

"Agreed," He says squinting his eyes a bit, the glare from the sun getting to him. "I bet the view is even better."  
Damian tugs Jon along close to him through the waves of people coming the opposite direction, stopping once they got across the street. They had about 20 minutes to kill before the next guided tour started, and Damian thought about either looking in small stores or checking out the food stands lined up along the busy streets.

Jon almost laughs out loud as Damian grabs his sleeve for the umpteenth time that day. _What, does he think if he lets go I'll get lost?_ Not that he was complaining…  
A delicious smell distracts the Boy of Steel momentarily. He tracks it to a nearby food stand selling whole turkey legs. "Look, Dami! Those look really good!!" This time it's Jon dragging Damian along, nearly drooling as they draw closer to the stand.

"Kent!" He exclaims feeling the fabric of his clothes being stretched and yanked at. " _Dont_ tell me you want.. whatever that is.." he groans and slaps the boy's hand away, walking for himself.

"'Course I want it! It looks delicious!" Jon fishes out a $10 bill from his wallet and asks the lady working at the stand politely for one of the heavenly smelling legs. She gives it to him with a smile and he gives her his money, insisting she keep the change. As they walk away Jon takes a large bit out of the leg. "Mmm, it melfs in your moufh!" Jon comments when he's halfway done chewing. He swallows and tilts the leg toward Damian. "Here; try some!"

Damian's face scrunched in disgust, very off-put by this odor coming from the.. Well, Damian wasn't even sure that was real meat. "Absolutely not." He emphasizes while leaning away from Jon, arms crossed in a half pout.

"Aww, c'mon Dami! Live a little! It's super goood~" Jon waves the leg tantalizingly in front of Damian. "Please? For me?"

He gives Jon's notorious big blue puppy eyes a good, long look before sighing loudly. "Fine. But I'm not going to like it.." and he rolls his eyes just at the thought. _This was disgusting, probably reheated meat._ He reminded himself, pushing back the scolding thoughts of 'You're vegetarian ' away. Nothing about it looked appealing to Damian, and for the life of him he can't figure out why Jon does.  
"D-do you want me to just.. take a bite?" He mumbles out, instantly regretting the question. 

_Shit, didn't really mean to say that outloud.._

Jon doesn't seem to mind, however, and nods eagerly. "Go ahead!"

He presses his lips together, still somewhat unsure of himself before he takes Jon's wrists and leans the _substance_ over so he could easily bite into it. When he did, he took very little and pulled away quickly, trying to block out the flavors.

_I'm sorry Batcow.. even though this is turkey and not beef.._ He winced, but began to chew quietly, glad he wasn't already throwing up.

_No, I'm sorry to all of the turkey's. Shame on me._

"Well?" Jon says, well aware of the look of revolt in Damian's face. He decides to ask anyways just in case.

 _Its tolerable. I hate myself now, thank you._  
"This tastes almost as fake as when Jason is being nice. And that's pretty fake." He frowns and crosses his arms defensively looking up at Jon.

 _At least he didn't say it's horrible,_ Jon thinks, shrugging to Damian's response. He takes another large bite out of the leg and completely devours the entire thing in ten minutes flat.

"Oh my God, that was _amazing_." Jon gets started on licking all the juices and flavoring from off his fingers, grinning from ear to ear.

Damian tries his very best not to stare at Jon lapping at his fingers like a damn cat. He already knows he would just blush harder than he is right now and that wouldn't be appropriate.  
"Kent, use a napkin.." He chimed in, stopping at a food truck at their side to ask politely for a few. He then instead of handing them to Jon, wipes his fingers down himself seeing the Boy of Steel would probably only make it worse for himself.

Jon watches as Damian cleans his fingers. His face heats up a little at the almost intimate action but stays silent, only adding a quick quip when he's finished. "Y'know I could've done that myself?"

He didn't have a good reason for what he did.. not one that wasn't 'because I wanted to have an excuse to be in contact with you again.'

"No, you couldn't have." He responds with, almost wincing at the response. 

_This is painful._

Jon hums and licks his lips this time, which were still a little dirty from his messy eating.

"Do I have to clean your mouth too-?" He chokes on his words, not even thinking about them before he spoke.  
_Damn. You. Damian. Wayne._

"I-I mean.. I didn't- I don't-"

Jon falls silent, the blush on his cheeks spreading. "Uh- no, I can do that myself. Thanks though?" It comes out most as a question than an exclamation, and Jon gets more flustered. He snatches one of the napkins from Damian's hand hastily, pressing it to his mouth and positioning it so it hid his burning cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Good." He looks down at his shoes shoving his fists in his pockets. _Dumbass_

When Jon's done and tosses out the used napkins, Damian nods to the Tower, hoping they would just go in and nothing more awkward would happen. He also just didn't trust himself to speak right now.

The pair make their way into the tall structure, and Jon is immediately captivated by the fancy decor.  
The whole first level was very bright and beautiful, crowds of people taking pictures, pointing and staring in awe, reading pamphlets and maps. Damian spotted where the tour lines would start, so he directed them over to the short line of people waiting. They (mostly Damian) got a few looks from the tourists. Some in question, some were starstruck, and a few teenaged girls squealed grabbing their phones to take a picture. Damian was used to it.

Jon notices all the attention Damian is receiving curiously. He'd never thought the Waynes were so well known that even the son of Bruce Wayne would be recognized in public. He feels a bit of possessiveness toward Damian as he sees the girls drooling over him. Jon smothers the feeling. _He's not mine. Plus, he's not even looking at them._

"Oh my _gosh!_ It's _the Damian Wayne!_ " Said a girl who looked to be about 15. Her friend beside her -maybe 13- sighed happily. 

'The Damian Wayne', already knew what was to come next: Pictures. So, he slipped on his 'in-public-and-gotta-give-a-crap' mask and smiled charmingly at the camera's. All the while he felt bad for Jon, having to witness and be a bystander to all of this. 

"Can we get pictures?!" A pair of 12 year old girls who looked to be twins tapped him on the shoulder, and Damian _had_ to say yes. _This is revolting._

Jon sort of shuffles away as the girls surround Damian, not wanting any part of it. There's a fire burning in his gut now, but he ignores it, instead sitting down on a nearby bench awkwardly. He watches as Damian hands out his charming smile to anyone who asks and can't help but feel sad. _He can't smile for me, but in front of these girls it's no problem._ He sighs, studying the floor. _I'm being a baby about this. As usual._

As soon as the crowds die down and he can finally breathe, Damian shuffles away quickly to where he sees Jon sitting down lonely on the bench. He feels awful about that happened knowing Jon wasn't used to anything like this. He wasn't used to seeing Damian being fake, being happy and cheery just for the public.  
So he sits down flush up against Jon and sighs. "That was terrible.." the whisper comes out somewhat harsh, still slightly on edge from the camera flashes and contact made with the strangers.

Jon's attention snaps to Damian as he speaks, relief flooding through him. _He didn't like it. It wasn't real. His smile wasn't real._ And Jon manages a half smile toward the elder. He gently puts a hand over Damian's, meaning to comfort him. "I can imagine..."

Damian feels his heart flutter when he feels a soft hand over his and smiles, full heartedly at Jon, wanting him to know he appreciates it and that he was the only one in this room that would ever make him smile. He presses his shoulder into Jon's lightly. "Indeed.. thank you. For understanding."

Jon's stomach does a few flips as Damian smiles- _really _smiles- at him. "Anytime..." Jon leans into Damian's warmth and sighs contentedly.__

___This is the perfect time. Just say you like him, say that you want to be his._ and as he opens his mouth to speak, a flash of a camera stops him, and he blinks. He takes a second, then sharply whips his head to in front of them, where a little girl and boy who looked about to be 7 and 10 were snickering and giggling. _ _ "Are you two boyfriends~?" The little girl rocks on her heels grinning from ear to ear.  
_NO, this was NOT how this was supposed to happen. No!_ But he could form any words, he was still in shock! __Jon straightens up when Damian doesn't say anything, leaning away from him and staring at the children. "No. But if we were, it wouldn't be very nice to take our picture without our permission; much less laugh."_ _

He starts listening and looks back at Jon when he says 'But if we were,' and he feels himself wanting to smile. But he doesn't, also knowing he might not see them like that.  
Instead of dwelling on thoughts, he instead nods sternly at the children. "I concur," a scowl forms over his face as he grits his teeth. _Not so happy-go-lucky now am I?_

__The kids frown at each other and look back at the two boys for a moment before scurrying off who knows where. Jon sighs. "They're just kids. Hopefully they'll grow up more culturally sensitive..." He directs his attention to Damian, who looks thankfully less in shock. "You okay?"_ _

__"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" He replies emotionless, eyes following where the kids had ran off to. Robin could possibly show up at their window tonight, scare the shit out of them. He almost considers it._ _

Jon knows that look. "Damian, you can't do whatever you're thinking about to those kids. They're _kids _."__

____"Not even scare them?" He cocks an eyebrow, sending a devilishly looking smirk over at Jon._ _ _ _

____"Damian," Jon says, warning in his voice._ _ _ _

____A small huff leaves him, but his eyes grow soft at Jon's scolding tone. "Okay, okay.. but maybe when they're older. I won't forget." He keeps the smirk noticing how their hands never separated during the whole ordeal._ _ _ _

____Jon's warning eyes don't change until the tour guide appears, speaking into her mic. The crowd gathered by the elevator quiets down. "Greetings, and welcome to The World Trade Center 1! This memorial is the tallest building in the all of the Western Hemisphere," she starts, guiding everyone into the elevator._ _ _ _

______They go in and once again it's almost like multiple eyes are on Damian, but since he's once again close to Jon, there are multiple whispers of "Who's the kid?" Or "How do they know each other?" "He doesn't look famous?" And Damian almost feels at ease, Jon getting attention too. It's weird, he thinks. _Public attention is bad, but they notice Jon. They aren't reacting bad, either.._ And they aren't even together.  
Yet.  
Damian is still determined. 

____Jon decides to ignore the whispers and just enjoy this time with Damian. He looks out the glass elevator, enjoying the view of New York. Not that impressive so far- he's been much higher and faster many times- but he's grateful to spend the time with Damian._ _ _ _

____Damian was positioned somewhat behind the taller boy, so he stood on his tiptoes carefully and poked his head out from Jon's right shoulder, resting his chin on it to see better out of the window. For extra support he lightly clasped into Jon's drawstring bag with his left hand and stared at the people getting smaller and smaller as they went up._ _ _ _

____Jon giggles as Damian rests his head on his shoulder. "Do you want to be in front?" Jon offers, shifting so Damian could be closer to the window._ _ _ _

"No," he replies softly, breathing in Jon's warmth and soft, honey scent. He liked it. _Not in a creepy way,_ he reminded himself. Damian keeps himself tucked somewhat behind Jon as he shifts, letting the other know he was comfortable right where he was. 

____"Alright." Jon stills, smiling. He hears the tour guide in the back of his mind, but doesn't really listen. All his attention is on Damian and the warmth he's transferring._ _ _ _

____All while the boy's are cuddling-- Damian wasn't sure if you could cuddle while standing.. and it wasn't really cuddling. He would like to consider it though-- the elevator stopped halfway up the tower so people could take pictures before everything got too small. But Damian didn't move, and only slightly buried his nose into Jon's shoulder trying desperately to suppress a smile that was forming at his lips._ _ _ _

Jon's heart swells when he feels Damian nuzzle his shoulder gently and begins mentally freaking out. _Oh my God, this can't be platonic. It can't. What the heck._

____As soon as the crowds start to turn away from the window and the elevator doors gets ready to open, Damian contemplates his next move. He builds his confidence for a few more seconds and he then takes both arms and slowly slots them between Jon's, gently wrapping around and bringing him closer. He craved Jon's warmth and quick heartbeat, and he presses his forehead against the younger's soft hair that somewhat covered the back of his neck, lightly humming._ _ _ _

_Um. UM-!_ Jon isn't sure what's happening, but he feels Damian's arms snake around his waist and pull him back gently. He tenses for a moment before relaxing into the touch with a sigh. His own arms come up to touch Damian's, and he closes his eyes. Nothing matters but them. 

____A ding is heard as the elevators open and a subtle cough is heard, signaling to 'get off or get left behind.' And Damian internally whimpers but reluctantly withdraws from Jon no matter how empty he feels now. He still had a plan to stick to. There was still things to do, tension and anticipation to build up. Was that wrong to do? Maybe. But it would be worth it in the end._ _ _ _

Jon holds back a sound of frustration as Damian pulls away, instead turning around to exit the elevator as well. He steals a glance at Damian, who looks very relaxed and casual. _Well, now I'm confused. That couldn't have been platonic..._ Still, doubts plagued Jon's mind. 

____Damian really isn't meaning to be such a tease, and it kind of hurt when he saw how utterly confused Jon was. He walked a bit slower, allowing Jon to walk beside him. He mostly tuned out the words of the tour guide and his eyes follow up to Jon's, and Damian gingerly brushes a few stray strands out of the boy's eyes. He gives a warm closed-mouthed smile, before whispering quietly (and hopefully reassuringly); "We'll get back to that later, yeah?"_ _ _ _

____Jon stares at Damian in bewilderment, lips turning upward into a smile. "Y-yeah. Yes!" He feels excitement bubble up, sensations fizzling through his fingertips and toes. Later... What could that possibly mean?_ _ _ _

____His shoulders loose the tension caused by his worry, and Damian nods and remains walking close to the bundle of excitement next to him. It would be worth the wait, he just hopes Jon wouldn't explode by then._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is already written, I don't know if I'm going to split that up into 2 chapters but I only think it will be one. Basically everything's finished, just have to edit and then post!  
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments ❤️


	3. Statue of Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i did decide to split this into an extra chapter. Mostly cause i'm lazy and have to get ready for school so here's something to tie y'all over. Hadn't edited it till today cause i've been doing other things and wasn't too motivated to edit it till now!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: intense fluff XD

After about 40 more minutes the tour is coming to an end and Damian is thankful. It was a great tour, getting to see Jon eagerly read to Damian the signs and words carved into the marble that told stories of the traumatic day. The views were honestly breathtaking, almost as great as the sun kissing Jon's slightly tanned skin, playing off his dark hair beautifully. But Damian was eager to go to their next location.

"How was the tour?" He asks Jon when they are back in the ground.

"Great! Better than I expected, actually." Jon beams at Damian as they walk out of the building. "Where to next?"

"Well," he starts, and checks the time. "It's actually not on land per se. On this land, anyway." He says matter of factly, thinking Jon could guess where they were going.

Jon considers this, rubbing his chin for effect. "Hmm... on an island? Or maybe the water...? Is iiiiittt... Oh! The Statue of Liberty!" Jon does a little happy dance when he figures it out.

"How're we gonna get there?" Jon asks, eyes wide.

This time he rolls his eyes slightly. "By airplane" he muses sarcastically, but gives a chuckle. "We're going to ride a ferry-boat- there.

"Really??" Jon had never been on a boat before and he nearly pees himself in excitement. "Awesome! Let's go!" He waltzes off in a random direction happily.

Damian chuckles at his cluelessness and grabs the flannel shirt tied around Jon's waist bringing him back in the right direction. "Wrong way, Jonny." He points off in the distance to the docks and piers along the shore. "That way," He suggests moving his hand to Jon's and tugs him along.

Jon walks beside Damian as they make their way to the beach, a smile on his face and blue eyes filled with joy. They didn't stop holding hands for one moment, and Jon was beginning to suspect Damian meant for it to be a date. Or at least something not entirely platonic.

Damian turned them onto a quieter street so they could continue to hold hands. He hates the public and the press and didn't want them taking endless amounts of photos of Jon. Jon didn't deserve that. He felt their hands sway back and forth slightly and he let go when they were nearing the docks to pull out their tickets.

The ferryman takes their tickets and let them pass the dock. Jon is almost buzzing with excitement as they enter the boat. He peers over the edge, admiring the glimmering water and how it lapped at the boat's side.

"That water looks disgusting." Damian deadpans, kind of killing the mood. But it did seem to have a brownish tint and he cringed seeing that there were people waterskiing and swimming in the muck. He leans over the railing slightly but looks over at Jon looking at the views. They only seemed to wait a few more minutes before the boat started to rev forward and the whole thing dipped a bit, easing out to the water. Damian closer his eyes and let the salty breeze ruffle his hair, the sun warming his face and deepening his tan.

Jon glances at Damian as he speaks and is immediately captivated by his incredible looks. His eyes are closed peacefully, and he looks so relaxed Jon is amazed. He's happy Damian can lower his walls of fake identity for him. He's always pretending around others. _I'm in way too deep_ , Jon realizes as he stares at Damian. _Thank God his eyes are closed._

With his eyes still closed, Damian lazily tilts his head resting it on Jon's shoulder and lets out a content sigh. He feels like his little plan is succeeding. As if there was any doubt. He already knew Jon would enjoy today, but the real question was if the more than platonic feelings would be returned once Damian finally got the courage to lay them out.  
He slightly opens his eyes, green irises landing on pretty blue ones, light and waves reflecting in them.

Jon feels a blush creeping it's way across his face as Damian leans his head on his shoulder. _Oh shit._ Jon is startled out of his thoughts as Damian opens his eyes slowly, revealing beautiful green irises. He looks away, flustered. _I hope he didn't notice I was staring at him._

"What, something on my face?" He says teasingly, seeing a light pink tint the soft pale of Jon's cheeks before they turn the opposite direction. He barely noticed the cruelness in lightly brushing his hand over Jon's but not quite resting it there. He was faintly chuckling as he pressed his nose to the flustered boy's shirt sleeve.

 _Just freaking perfect beauty,_ Jon thinks, a tiny squeak sound escaping his throat as Damian's hand brushes lightly against his and he buries his nose into the fabric of his shirt sleeve. _Ohhhh my God. What is happening._

The tan hand finally rests beside Jon's just millimeters from touching. "'M I makinf you uncomfbel?" It comes out slightly muffled into the smooth fabric. He already knew the question's answer, but a flustered Jon sent a series of warm butterflies all throughout his stomach and heart.

"N-no," Jon stutters, his face becoming impossibly warmer. _Well a little bit but DON'T STOP._ Jon is left to stare at Damian's hand helplessly. _Should I go for it...? Fuck it, I'm going for it._ He reaches forward and places his hand on top of Damian's gently. _Whoops was that a bad move? That was probably a bad move. Fffffff-_

When the pale hand covers his he gives a closed mouthed smile and contently gives soft easy breaths not seeming to be freaking out as much as the Boy of Steel was right next to him. "You look a little sunburnt Jon," He comments quietly, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Y-yeah. I mean no! No- uh, crap-" Jon shuts his mouth, trying not to embarrass himself any further. Not that it really mattered. He'd already made a fool of himself to last a lifetime. _Okay, enough games. What is going on?_ "Dami, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean Jonathan?" He looked up innocently pressing his lips together. _Well, he was going to ask eventually. It's now or never now._ "I'm only showing affection. Isn't that what you do when you like someone?" He shifted his head so his chin rested on Jon's shoulder so he was looking up at the handsome boy's face.

"When you- what...?" Jon has to process this for a few seconds. "You mean... you like me? Like, _like_ me like me?"

"Yes, _like_ like." He fondly rolls his eyes deciding to bite back a sarcastic response. "I do. If you couldn't tell.." Damian lightly whispers as he laces their fingers together slowly.

Jon opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He closes it, swallows, then tries again. "Since when?"

"I'm not so sure.. I don't think it's always been there-non platonic feelings I mean- I've always cared for you, even though I treated you bad sometimes.." He trails off, a bit lost in thought.

"Well," Jon starts, squeezing Damian's hand lightly. "I've liked you for... a really long time." Jon searches Damian's intense gaze. _I can't believe this. I can't believe_ us.

"You have?" He hates questioning it, afraid Jon might change his mind. Or it might turn out to be a bluff.

"Yes, I have!" Jon raises his voice, not aggressively, but almost hysterically. His heart is swelling. "I've loved you almost since we met!" He falls silent, studying their intertwined hands. "I can't believe you like me back." He rubs his thumb along the edge of Damian's hand affectionately.

"I mean.." he starts, feeling a heat crawl onto his cheeks and heart racing in an invisible race. "It's hard not to fall for those eyes.." He starts to become breathless and all Damian can think to do was keep going not caring about taking in breaths now. "Your smile, your unbelievably endearing dorkyness.."

Jon laughs breathlessly, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't believe _you_ like me," he repeats. _After all this time thinking I was pining hopelessly after my best friend... He likes me back...!_ And then Jon starts crying and laughing all at once. He's so overwhelmed with emotions he can't think straight and- _oh God I can't stop crying this is embarrassing._ The young boy sniffles and wipes his wet nose on his sleeve. " _You_ like _me_ ," he whispers mostly to himself, eyes wide.

Damian finds his eyes widening with fear and confusion. _W-why is he crying? Did I do something wrong?_ He brings his free hand up and wipes the drops of sparkling tears from Jon's cheeks and one off of the tip of the boy's nose. "Jon what are you _talking_ about? What makes me so special?" And then he infers that Jon regards Damian possibly above him in some way that the Robin doesn't quite understand. "Don't degrade yourself, Beloved-" He pauses after he speaks the word, but determines that, yes, indeed Jon is _very_ deserving of the name. "Please don't," he whispers gingerly, squeezing the hand that was interlocked with his.

Jon takes a shaky breath. _Of course he misunderstood me. He's clueless..._ He chuckles at the thought. "N-no, it's just... I'm happy, is all. Really happy." He smiles brightly, taking Damian's other hand and finds himself getting lost in the elder's rich green eyes. _I never want to look away._

He actually finds himself wimping out, afraid to kiss Jon. Because what if he did it wrong? What if it wasn't the right time? What if it wasn't perfect?  
Would Jon laugh? Probably not. But even so..  
Damian throws himself into a tight embrace around Jon, pressing his forehead into the boy's chest and somewhat smushing his own nose. But he doesn't care as he feels the younger's breaths return normal and a happiness Damian can't quite explain fills his whole being.

Jon wraps his arms around the smaller boy, squeezing tightly and closing his eyes. _I want this to be us. I want us to be together like this forever,_ Jon thinks. "So... what does this make us? Boyfriends?"

"I sure hope so." He tilts his head up a bit gazing upon his _boyfriend_. "Now that we are.. I want to say how gorgeous you look." Damian whispers it without any shame. _As if he doesn't know already. Unless he's never looked in a mirror._

"And _I_ would like to mention how beautiful _you_ look," Jon says with a smile, peering down at Damian.

His eyes flicker to the side as he shrinks down into a small shrug trying desperately to hide the very apparent crimson replacing the pink displayed on his face. He murmurs a few incoherent words of different languages in flatterment.

"Never reap what you can't sow..." Jon says, laughing. He brings one of his hands up to Damian's hair, petting it fondly.

"Whatever.." he grumbles voice almost breaking from the butterflies threatening to escape him. Damian's eyes were still locked onto the water and he see's them beginning to get close to the Statue. "That's pretty damn big." He comments with a small whistle.

"Pfft, yeah it is. It's the Statue of Liberty!" Jon's attention is on the tall structure now too, and he does admit it looks much larger in person than it does in photographs. "Are we gonna go all the way up?"

"Mhm." He turns his head to look fully in the direction of the worn green lady. Resting his left side of his face over Jon's heart he feels at peace listening to the constant thumps. "Maybe one night you could fly us up there and we could eat _vanilla_ ice cream under the stars.." he mused, the sentence being barely audible but he knew Superboy would hear.

"Gladly," Jon whispers to Damian, just loud enough so he could hear. He pauses. "I noticed you said vanilla ice cream, but chocolate is the best."

A small-slighly annoyed (because _yeah right_ )-sigh is audible from the elder and he only brings a hand up to tug lightly on the silky strands of jet black hair on the back of Jon's neck. "Whatever you say Beloved.."


	4. The View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last update!! Sorry this took so long; we both kept forgetting to edit it XD

"You missed it Jon, I just saw a guy eat it over there." Damian snickers pointing off to the right at a small motor boat with 2 people in it and a man climbing aboard, soaking wet. "You would _never_ catch me doing anything if the sort." They could see a lot from the top of the Statue, everything seeming so small and unimportant when you are at this height. No problems, just the sky.

"Oh really?" Jon smirks. "Maybe I should take you waterskiing sometime." He has his arm around Damian's waist, leaning over the railing slightly as they watch the city from above.

"I'll break you." He says glaring at the taller boy beside him with his bottom lip slightly out. "If anything.. take me somewhere with cleaner water." He adds pointing to a few cans of whatever floating on the shore and he gives a disgusted expression. "Just maybe.. maybe I would go," the teen grumbles.

"Of course," Jon promises. "We'll go somewhere with clean water- even better, beautiful water! And you'll love it."

"We'll see." Damian rests his elbow on the railing, cradling his chin as he lets put a huff. "Have you ever been to The View restaurant? I made reservations for there at 6:40."

"No, I haven't!" Jon says in surprise. _Probably couldn't afford it. _"Sounds fancy." _And romantic. _____

A soft hum escapes him and Damian gives a glance at his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ Damian didn't think that would ever get old.  
"It rotates." He blinks because when he saw it he was kind of impressed. The structure wasn't the tallest but it still seemed cool if he was honest. 

____"It does? The whole thing?" Jon can't fathom a restaurant like that. His mom usually cooked for them, and when she didn't he usually just ate fast food. "How?"_ _ _ _

____Chuckling warmly he shakes his head. "No, just the top level. I have no idea how that works... I could find out if I wanted to." He shrugs a bit before leaning off the railing into Jon's arms craving the contact._ _ _ _

____"Hm." Jon let's Damian sink into his arms, resting his chin on top of his head. "You sure are touchy now, huh?"_ _ _ _

He slightly nods, unsure of himself. "Should I stop?" Thinking for a second. "Save it for later when we are in a more private place?" _Away from any cameras or prying eyes?_ he doesn't add, only thinking bitterly to himself. Damian lets a hand find Jon's arm running his fingertips over the boy's sleeve cuff. 

____"If you think that'd be best. I don't mind either way."_ _ _ _

____"Okay," Damian whispers solemnly already picturing the nightmare of his Father finding out about the two of them before they even got the chance to say anything._ _ _ _

____Jon takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to get as much of Damian's scent as he can. It's very earthy, almost like rain and fresh dirt. It's grounding. The pair don't move much until the sun begins to set, casting long shadows and golden light across every surface. Damian looks absolutely stunning in the low light, every contour of his face perfectly highlighted by the retreating sun._ _ _ _

____"This is quite picture perfect," Damian notes as he watches the sunset from under Jon's head resting on his, many colors filling the sky at once like a watercolor painting. "It's amazing." The Robin admits with a small smile on his lips, happy to spend this moment with his new lover._ _ _ _

____"You read my mind," Jon remarks, squeezing Damian slightly. "Not quite as amazing as you, though."_ _ _ _

____"Dork.." he says softly, welcoming the blush on his warm cheeks and takes Jon's hand in his and compares their hands, slightly fiddling with the pale fingers that were perfectly flawless. No scars compared to Damian's own. Soft compared to the somewhat calloused surface on his smaller hands._ _ _ _

____Jon let's Damian touch his hand, watching as he does so. He seems almost captivated by them, turning Jon's fair hand over in his own. Jon smiles and turns Damian around so he's facing him and takes his hand. He brings it up to his face and kisses the back of it sweetly._ _ _ _

Damian's eyes go wide as Jon's soft, warm lips make contact with his hand and he feels his knees go weak as the breath is stolen away from his lungs as _several_ strangled sounds come from him. One a slight whimper, a startled gasp and at the same time a "J-Jon-" leaves him and his green eyes try hard to focus on not _fainting_. 

____Jon snickers at the intense reaction, peppering a few more kisses on the backside of Damian's hand before letting it go and wrapping his arms protectively around him. He kisses the top of Dami's head for extra measure._ _ _ _

____With every small kiss Damian grows more faith that this is some fevered dream of his and not reality. He doesn't even know how to react, surely from the lack of oxygen so he takes in a few breaths a he's pulled into a hug and a soft hum emanates from him almost like a purr. He tried to for words but they are all drowned out by his humming and the quick breaths that take in Jon's soothing scent._ _ _ _

____"I love you," Jon says quietly._ _ _ _

____"I love you too Jon," Damian repeats back to his shirt before looking up at the boy that stood before him. He gave a real, genuinely happy smile as they held each other close. "I hope you're hungry, I sure am."_ _ _ _

____Now that Damian mentioned it, Jon was hungry. "Yeah, actually. Hadn't noticed till you said." Jon returns Damian's smile with his own, taking him by the hand. "Let's go!"_ _ _ _

"Alright," He travels a bit behind the boy letting himself be tugged along. Damian couldn't possibly think of a more perfect place he could be right now, hand and hand with his best friend turned boyfriend. It still baffled him to the point where he swore he was dreaming. _Best dream ever…_

____By the time they had made it down to the mainland, the last of the sun's rays had long since dipped below the horizon. The sky had darkened to a shade of murky blue and a few stars dotted the sky. "Hm," Jon hums, a little underwhelmed. "You can see a lot more stars out in the countryside."_ _ _ _

____His eyes followed up to where Jon set his gaze and Damian nods. "With the lack of stars comes the presence of the colorful luminous lights." And it was true. Huge walls of lights displaying all sorts of ads filled along the sides of buildings acting as a beacon for navigating to nighttime city. "I wonder what the electricity bill is." He grunts sarcastically._ _ _ _

____"Yikes," Jon says with a shiver. "Call me a farm boy any day; you'd never find me in a city. Unless it's with you. That, I could bare." Jon grins and pecks Damian on the cheek. He can't help but snort after he pulls away, well aware of his corniness._ _ _ _

"Farm boy you are.. _corny _as hell." He says teasingly but he only wraps his right arm around Jon's waist, hiding his tomato red face. "I guess I could too.." he adds quietly, well enough embarrassed at how flustered he finds himself getting when the younger does something sweet and dorky.__

______Jon chuckles, falling into a comfortable silence. He thinks about what it'd be like to live with Damian, happily married and fighting crime together. The thought makes his heart soar._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jon?" Damian waves a hand in front of Superboy's face who looked to be lost in thought, and they were already at the entrance to the restaurant. "Earth to Jon?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon snaps out of his daydream and smiles down at Damian. "Hey."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckles slightly, and gives a small wave with his hand. "Welcome back. Ready to go in?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's smile widens. "Yep!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian gives a nod and pulls open the glass door letting Jon enter first. Once he does he follows right behind the taller boy, but can't quite see so he makes a small grunt noise and taps Jon's arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, sorry!" Jon steps out of the way to let Damian in front and stands next to him as he tells one of the workers about his reservation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian gives the hostess his name and she directs them to a more private table at the back corner of the restaurant. They sit across from each other and the waiter hands them their menus and leaves quietly. The somewhat dim lighting mixed with the bright lights of the city give the restaurant a romantic feel and it sets the mood perfectly in Damian's opinion._ _ _ _ _ _

Jon buries his head in his menu and decides on what to order as soon as possible before he looks at Damian and can't turn away. As soon as he does, his gaze is locked onto his new beautiful boyfriend. _This is unbelievable. I'm sitting in a restaurant with the most handsome boy in the world!_ Jon thinks before a sudden realization dawns on him. "Dami, was this... supposed to be a date? That's so sweet!!" Now the young hero can't stop smiling. _I can't believe he planned a day just for us...! He's so thoughtful oh my gosh-_

"Well.. I hadn't courted you yet.. I mean-we weren't together yet. But.. this whole trip I was planning to make it clear that I was attracted to you." Damian looks up from the salads section of the menu, thoughtfully gazing into the crystal blue eyes staring back at him. _But there's still one more thing we have to do. Kiss. ___

________"Well, I'm happy to say your plan was a tremendous success!" Jon beams at the love of his life with unbridled passion. "This has been the best day of my life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm glad." If Damian's eyes could grow any softer they would probably turn into clouds--nothing made his heart race faster. Nothing made him happier, nothing made him feel the way he feels right now. Nothing, except Jon. "And I only hope it gets better.." He whispers with a small smirk on his lips, feeling himself build confidence as the night goes on. His attention returns back to his menu, thinking maybe they could share a smoothie drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon's grin doesn't fade, even as he looks down at his menu. "Know what you want yet?" he asks after a while. Before Damian can answer, their waitress comes to take their orders. Damian is kind enough to let him go first.  
"I'll have the chicken and apple sausage, Ms..." Jon glances at the woman's name tag. "Nicole," he finishes with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A Caesar and mozzarella salad for me, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The waiter takes their menus after jotting down a few notes on her pad of paper, giving them both a smile. "Wow! You might get this a lot Mr. Wayne, but it's a pleasure to meet you! And your," she pauses slightly, thinking of a good word. "Date here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Damian hardly bats an eye, offering a kind smile to the young lady. "Thank you Ms Nicole. A pleasure to meet you as well." It's surprisingly easy letting the words roll right off his tongue without a twinge of bitterness or fakeness behind them. Because Jon _is_ his date. This _is_ a date, and his mood seemed to be untouchable; stranded high up in the clouds hand and hand with Superboy. 

________Jon's pretty sure his face will fall off any second from all the smiling he's done today. When Nicole refers to them as a date and Damian accepts it, his impossibly wide smile grows even more. He leans forward, propping his cheek on his hand causally. But his gaze is anything but casual, and it shines with love and affection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as Nicole wanders off Damian let's out a sigh seeing a lovestruck Jon in front of him. "You look like a puppy, Jon." He remarks with a light laugh, then takes a drink of water. _Cute._

________"S'at a good thing?" Jon asks, chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I guess," he keeps his head at his straw but looks up with his eyes, offering a small smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon sighs happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something flickers in the edge of his vision beyond the window, and he just catches three guys dressed in black book it out of a bank. The Boy of Steel tenses slightly. He raises a finger toward the window. "Dami- I think that bank is getting robbed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Without batting an eye, he turns slightly, seeing flashes of lights and alarms go off just as the men hop into a dark van. Damian lets out a long sigh, wiping his hands on the napkin beside his plate. "That's our cue, beloved." He whispers with a twinge of bitterness, but mostly sadness. _Really? Could there not just be one night off? I mean, honestly. And it just had to be the night that Clark was out doing something for the League…_

________Jon gets up, let's Damian pass him, and follows close behind. Embarrassingly, Nicole passes by with their plates, a bewildered look on her face. Damian hastily gives her the money, along with a twenty dollar tip which she gladly accepts. Jon apologizes profusely as they exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as they're out of the view of the public eye, Jon picks Damian up bridal style and flies them as fast as he can to his family's apartment. They get dressed in their spare uniforms and hurry back to the bank, Damian still slipping on his boots as they fly. When they close in on the area, Jon scans with his x-ray vision for the robbers and drops in front of them when they're found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," Jon comments with narrowed eyes. He positions himself in front of Robin so he can block any bullets that may be shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh yea?" Says one of the guys, rolling down his mask to expose his mouth. "Well they stole our money first! These damned banks-" The man starts but Damian has already thrown a steel wired birdarang at the man and it hits his pant leg and sending him into the ground hard. Robin then taps Superboy on the shoulder, beckoning for him to crouch down and as he does so, Damian leaps onto the boy's shoulders and launches himself into the air, coming down on one of the other men before he could even pull a gun. He's quite proud, it's one of the duo's many perfected moves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon takes out the last guy with a simple punch to the stomach which sends him flying into the alleyway wall, careful not to break anything. He picks up the discarded sack of money and turns back to Robin with a pout. "You always get more of 'em than me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I guess we know who the _sidekick_ is then, hmm?" Robin teases, cocking an eyebrow from under his green domino. He zip-ties the man's wrists together, starting to hear sirens slowly approaching the block. He calmly walks over to Superboy, and tugs on his cape. "Up, up and away." 

________Jon hands the bag to Damian before scooping him up once more, flying them to the bank where a distressed banker is pacing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We have retrieved your stolen property." Damian states, a simple, stoic expression on his face, and the banker gasps with a very wide smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you boys so much! You deserve a reward--" Robin was prepared to turn down any money, but the man simply pulls out his wallet, giving them coupons to some chocolate palace Damian didn't recognize the name of in Metro Square. He tilts his head, glancing at Jon questioningly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon shrugs with a smile. "Why not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thinking for a moment, he takes the coupons but only shoves them into one of the compartments on his utility belt. Robin thanks the banker and beckons Jon to follow him, and once they're out of the doorways he responds with a light, "Maybe some other time. I have other plans for us tonight."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ooo," Jon says, eyes wide. "Is it someplace where we can wear our uniforms? Or do I have to fly us back to my dad's apartment again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No," he replies solemnly, stepping closer to Jon and looks up to the cloud filled sky. "But you _can_ fly us up there...?" Damian suggests, looking at his boyfriend through the white lenses of the domino. 

________Jon catches the slight tilt of Robin's head as he glances upward and grins knowingly. "Sounds good to me!" Superboy scoops Robin up for the fourth time that night and jumps, gaining enough momentum to fly. He goes higher and higher until they're above the clouds and the city below looks like specks of yellow light grouped together to form grid-like patterns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they go up, Damian takes off his domino, tucking it away in his utility belt, then watches Jon's jet black hair swish every-which-way with the wind around them. It takes on a glowy aura as they lift above the clouds, pure moonlight washing over them. _He's so beautiful,_ Robin thinks dreamily, seeing reflections of stars in the Boy of Steel's aqua eyes. 

________Jon gazes at Damian as the night time lighting paints everything with a dreamy glow. The Robin's exposed eyes are staring intensely right back at him and he feels his heart race against his rib cage. He doesn't want to break the peaceful silence, so he just holds the older boy closer to keep him from feeling too cold by the high altitude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With Jon's hands around Damian's lower back, he lifts his arms up and around Jon's neck, giving a sigh of happiness. "This was a _very_ good day, if I do say so myself." Their noses were barely and inch from touching, but he kept the distance, knowing it was killing Jon as much as it was himself. _Suspense,_ he chided in his head, desperately trying to keep his cool. 

"Mhm," Jon responds, breath coming out in billows of precipitation, though he can't feel the cold. He contemplates kissing Damian, but decides against it. _Don't know if he's up for it…_ But the mood is just so right, and Jon can't help himself, especially since they're boyfriends now. He leans forward slowly, tiling his head a little so their noses don't bump. 

The Robin moves in ever so slowly, closing his eyes with the slight tilt of his head. His slightly chilled lips make contact with Jon's, sending shivers down his spine, and he leans further into the kiss, breathing out slowly. The sweet taste of the boy's tender pink lips entice Damian even more, pulling them closer together, noses brushing with with their movements. _This must what it feels like to be on top of the world.._

________The contact is sweet and innocent, and Jon smiles into the gentle kiss, bringing Damian closer still. His eyes flutter closed after a few seconds, savoring the moment. It's both of their first kisses, and it couldn't have been more perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Damian doesn't pull away until he feels dizzy from the lack of air. When he does he barely moves away, pressing his forehead against Jon's. With their slightly chilled noses practically together, he presses a small peck on the bridge of Superboy's slightly red-from-the-cold nose. He gives a smile while he whispers, staring into those big sky blue eyes: "I think that might have been the best thing _ever_." 

"I think _you_ might be the best thing ever," Jon says softly. 

For that, Damian very lightly kisses the boy's lips once again. "Well then, i _know_ that _you are_ the best thing ever." And for some reason he can't stop showering Jon's red tinted skin with little kisses, smiling like an idiot as he does so. Maybe it's because the Boy of Steel was so endearing, maybe because he could finally freely kiss him or maybe it's because Jon deserves the small kisses that have a tremendous amount of love and affection behind them. 

________Jon giggles as Damian showers him with countless small kisses, the contact from his lips leaving behind a tingling feeling everywhere they touch. He moves his face slightly so their lips touch once more, then breaks away, satisfied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you, Jon." He says breathing in deeply while trying to keep from passing out. The whole day was so surreal, and he just hoped when he woke up in the morning it would all be real. "As much as I would like stay up here and kiss you senseless, I _think _we might have went past your curfew." _By almost 2 hours___

__________Jon snickers at that. "I thought 'superheroes don't have bedtimes?'"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He rolls his eyes and runs a hand through the 'superheroes' soft thin hair. "Mm well Jonathan Kent _does_ , per his mother." 

__________"Hm, I guess so, huh?" Jon smiles at his boyfriend. "Need a lift back home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nodding his head slightly, Damian withdraws his hand and cups Jon's cheeks to pull him in for one last kiss. It's passionate yet soft and sweet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jon gladly returns the kiss, and only when they break away does he start to fly, jet black hair whipping around in the wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They make it to Gotham City within a few minutes, and Jon sets Damian down gently outside the Wayne manor. The Robin's domino mask is back on and Jon already misses seeing those beautiful green eyes. He offers Damian a smile and gives him a farewell kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulls away quickly and gives Damian a little wave before taking off into the clear night sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The teen exhales with a sigh, completely and utterly lovestruck. He just stands on the front lawn until he couldn't see Jon anymore, then chuckles to himself and puts a finger to his lips, still in denial about the whole day. _Jon kissed me.. we kissed._


End file.
